Melody Summers
Melody Summers (b. March 18, 2039) is a mutant, a Witch-Whitelighter hybrid and a Phoenix Force host. She is the daughter of Chris Summers and Kari Natchios, and the granddaughter of Nightwing, Crystal Summers, Daredevil and Elektra. She is a chūnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan and a member of Team ?. She is also a ? wizard and a Digi-Tamer, whose partner is Biyomon. Melody is a member of the Summers family, the Grey family, the Guthrie family, the Larkin family, the Murdock family and the Natchios family. 'History' Early Years 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Melody is an Omega-level Cheyarafim mutant. Molecular Combustion: Melody has the ability to speed up the molecules of an object to the point where they separate with an explosive action. It uses a similar hand motion as the power for freezing. The trigger for this power, as seen when she first acquired the ability, is anger or rage. Powers as a Witch/Whitelighter Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. *''Mediumship:'' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers: *''Relationship Manipulation:'' Melody possesses the wiccan ability to both increase and decrease the emotional ties between people. She can make partners turn away from one another, disband witch covens and friendships, but also can strengthen the bonds between people and potentially create new ones. The effects of Melody's power are long-lasting and fade depending on how long a person has been exposed to it. However, Melody cannot as easily influence the emotional ties of people when those ties are stronger than just friendship or acquaintance. *''Telekinetic Orbing:'' The ability to move things with the power of one's mind also, but through orbs. It's a combination of Telekinesis and Orbing, as a result of one being a hybrid of Witch and a Whitelighter. *''Remote Orbing:'' The ability to orb other people from one place to another without touching them. Whitelighter Powers: *''Orbing:'' The ability to teleport in orbs. *''Sensing:'' The ability to locate magical and mortal charges. Melody possesses this due to the fact she is half-whitelighter. *''Photokinesis:'' The ability to create and manipulate light. Melody possesses this due to the fact she is half-whitelighter. *''Healing:'' The ability to heal physical wounds and different injuries. *''Hovering:'' The ability to rise a few feet in the air, with or without orbs. *''Glamouring:'' The ability to change one's appearance to look like another human being. *''Thermokinesis:'' The ability to mentally control and manipulate heat. *''Mind Manipulation:'' The ability to enter one's mind via telepathic charge connection. Other Powers: *''Cloaking:'' The ability to hide yourself or others from magical detection. Limited to charges. *''High Resistance:'' The power to be resistant to potentially lethal powers. *''Reconstitution:'' The ability to reform the body after it was destroyed. *''Regeneration:'' The ability to instantly heal oneself after being injured. *''Immortality:'' The ability to have an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. *''Omnilingualism:'' The ability to understand, speak, and read any language without training in it. Limited to the language of charges. 'Abilities' Strength Level Weaknesses Darklighter Poison: As she is a Whitelighter, Melody is vulnerable to darklighter poison. The poison in the arrows does not kill instantly, but kills Whitelighters in a slow and painful manner. Those infected by the poison are severely weakened and their magic is neutralized. 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Weapons 'Transportations' Category:Generation X Members Category:Americans Category:Greeks Category:British Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Witches Category:Whitelighters Category:Wizards Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Assassin Order members Category:Summers family Category:Grey family Category:Uchiha clan Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Life-Force Manipulation Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Female Characters Category:Characters born in 2050 Category:Pisces (sign) Category:Healers Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Cheyarafim Category:Orbing Category:Guthrie family Category:Larkin family Category:Healing Blood Category:Gryffindors Category:English Category:House of Cyclops Category:Grimm family Category:Twins